


What Lucifer Knows

by Annie17851



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie17851/pseuds/Annie17851
Summary: Lucifer knows things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In this version, Dean and Castiel will be looking for Lucifer, not Castiel and Crowley. Just a little ficlet.

The Angel of the Lord is lightening. Lucifer knows this; felt it sizzling subtly through his own grace for months while he possessed his brother’s vessel. Electric thrumming, never more intense than when in the presence of the elder Winchester. Regardless of the apathy Castiel’s grace seemed to have shown, the involuntary effect of Dean Winchester had been like a dance of radiance and reverberation Lucifer couldn’t help but feel. 

 

The hunter of monsters is thunder. Lucifer knows this; felt the rush of rage pounding against his grace for months, never lessened by distance and never more pronounced than the day the hunters summoned him. The day Castiel fought his way to the surface. For Dean, at his insistent pleas. Fought more viciously than he had the night he wanted to save Sam Winchester’s life. A mistake, Lucifer thinks now, to have carelessly affronted the hunter’s palpable anxiety with sarcasm and mockery. 

 

The Angel of the Lord is wind. Lucifer knows this, felt the desperation and longing ravage his own grace like a cast off afterthought. A hurricane of worry and self-doubt, a wandering wish to prove himself. 

 

The hunter of monsters is rain. Lucifer knows this, felt the quiet deluge of need pouring out of the heart of the man, the drenching hope that the Angel was still there, still listening. Still caring. Waiting with trepidation for the sun to come, mute the thunder, dry the rain. Bring the Angel of the Lord back. 

 

Lucifer knows he needs a strong vessel. Lucifer knows a storm is coming.


End file.
